


Spring Cleaning, Mikey Style

by Tarin2014tfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarin2014tfan/pseuds/Tarin2014tfan
Summary: Mikey has an interesting way of getting the job done.





	Spring Cleaning, Mikey Style

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
> Rating - General audiences  
> Story Warnings - None (Don't like these topics? Do not read!)  
> Pairings - None. (Do not like? Do not read!)  
> Universe - 2003  
> Ages - Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey are all the equivalent age of 21. (I made them this age to account for time passage in the series storyline.)

**Spring Cleaning, Mikey Style**

 

With a head splitting yawn, Donnie leaned back in his chair. He had been staring at his computer screen for so long, the words he read no longer made sense.

He stretched his arms out before curling them back in to massage the aching muscles in his neck. "Time for a break."

"A workout and a soak in the hot tub would do wonders. I think I'll ask Leo to spar this afternoon then do just that." A loud rumbling drew Donnie's attention from relaxation to more pressing matters. "Guess I worked through lunch again," he muttered, rubbing a hand over his stomach. "Food first."

Walking out of the lab Donnie was greeted by a most unusual sight, Leo and Raph both stood just outside the lab door, equally confused expressions on their faces.

Donnie quickly realized both his older brothers were watching the same thing. The olive toned turtle soon held a similar expression on his face as well.

Mikey was laying on the sofa joy stick in hand. Nothing unusual about that, it was often Mikey's preferred state of being.

What was unusual was what the joy stick controlled.

A noise, quiet but constant was coming from across the room. The direction that held Leo's and Raph's attention.

Donnie turned, not knowing quite what to expect. It was a drone, one he had recently refurbished.

The drone in and of itself wasn't overly unusual, but what the youngest Hamato brother had attached to it was.

Dangling from underneath the drone was a small platform, and lying contentedly on the platform was none other than Klunk, Mikey's beloved pet. Stranger still was what Mikey had rigged to the drone for Klunk's entertainment as the feline floated through the air.

Right in front of Klunk's face hanging from a string was a small cloth bag filled with what smelled like catnip. Stranger still was the bundle of feathers tied to the end of Klunk's tail.

Every time Mikey moved the drone, the bag of catnip would sway. Klunk would swish his tail in anticipation, effectively dusting the upper shelves of the bookcases lined along the far wall.

Donnie now understood his brothers' stunned expressions. 

"Spring cleaning?"

Leo nodded.

"Mikey drew dustin'," Raph said.

"Seems to be working."

Leo nodded again.

"Cat don't seem ta mind."

"It's creative." Donnie watched a few seconds more before turning away. "I'm going to get something to eat. Leo, spar with me afterwards?"

Donnie's question snapped the blue banded leader from his fascination. "Sure. I'll join you for lunch too. We got a little... distracted."

Left standing by himself, Raph watched as Klunk swatted at the dangling ball, his tail swishing the feathers over the top shelf of the bookcases. "Least it's tamer than last year," the emerald brawler muttered. "Last year he flooded da bathroom cleanin' da toilet." With a long suffering grin, Raph shook his head. "Hang on, Fearless. I'll join ya."

 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
